More Than Anything
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: RPS, Kogan, Its didnt matter how many times they had fights because Logan would always love Kendall more than anything and Kendall would always love Logan.


Yes I know I'm supposed to be working on IILWAR, but I'm in a very sad mood today and I dont want the ending to that chapter coming out all depressing and ruin the whole story just because I'm having a sad and depressing day. So instead I decided to let out all my sad feelings. So yeah sorry now if this is like sad and this note doesnt sound like my normal happy self.

Kendall sighed again as he watched the scene they were working on from his chair next to Scott. It hadnt been a good week, not at all. Him and Logan had been fighting all week. He couldnt even remember how it had started, but now they were constantly at each others throats. Logan had already snapped at him several times today and it wasnt even eleven. He wasnt being nice either, he himself had snapped at the older three times already.

This depressed Kendall. He didnt like fighting with Logan. He loved Logan and it didnt help his attitude that he hadnt been able to sleep the last three days because he had been worrying about him and Logan. He was afraid that the older might break up with him. Logan couldnt stand being with someone who was so snappy all the time and someone he had fights all the time with.

The pair had been together for almost seven months now. They hadnt gotten into any fights, not even little ones until a week ago. Kendall didnt even know who started it, it could have been Logan, it could have been himself.

All he knew was that he had to stop it. But everytime he tried to, they would just start fighting again and then it would just be even worse then it had started off as. He hated seeing the older so mad at him. He felt worthless everytime the bruneete would glare or snap at him.

He hadnt showed Logan how much it hurt. He didnt want the older boy to think he was weak. That would just give him another reason to break up Kendall. Logan didnt deserve a weak little kid, he needed someone who was strong emotionally and could deal with things.

Kendall jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turnend and sighed in relief when he saw it was just one of his best friends Carlos Pena

"You ok,man?" Carlos asked him.

Kendall just nodded. He wouldnt let anyone else see the weakness either.

"Your lying. Whats up?" Carlos said with a concernend face. Carlos always worried about his friends.

"Nothing wrong,Carlitos." Kendall said trying to smile, but he couldnt.

"Oh come on Kendall. Everyone knows theres something up with you and Logan." Carlos said in a calm but stern voice.

"I dont wanna talk about it." Kendall muttered.

Carlos frownend. "You'll feel better." Carlos promised him.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Kendall asked him. Carlos nodded and Kendall got up and followed the Latino to where there dressing rooms where. Kendall wasnt surprised when they entered James dressing room. Kendall had guessed Carlos would want the hazel-eyed boy in the conversation as well. James was sitting on the floor when they walked in, he looked up and gave the younger a small sad smile.

"You got him to agree?" James asked his boyfriend.

Carlos nodded as him and Kendall sat on the couch. Kendall pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on his knees, he closed his eyes, making himself keep it together.

"So whats up with you and Logan?" James asked from the floor.

"We've just been fighting a little, its nothing." Kendall muttered.

"You guys never fight." James pointed out.

"Its nothing." Kendall said trying to hold back tears. He wanted to bawl his eyes out and just spill out all his feelings to his friends, he wanted them to tell him it was alright, everything would be okay, that him and Logan would fix things. He wanted to tell them his fear of Logan breaking up with him. But he couldnt do that. He had to be strong, he had to keep it together.

"Its okay to show emotions,Kendall." Carlos told him.

Kendall bit his lip as his lips started to quiver, he was holding in the tears, making the sobs stay locked up in his throat.

"I dont know what your talking about." Kendall choked out. Carlos reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay to cry." Carlos whispered.

Suddenly Kendall couldnt keep himself in check and he started to bawl his eyes out, loud sobs were coming from his throat , his whole body was shaking and heaving, his head was spinning, huge tears were running down his pale face. Carlos rubbed his back as he let the younger cry it out. It was obvious that he needed this, he needed to let out all his tears and he needed someone there for him. But suddenly Kendall was crying hysterically, and he couldnt breath he was crying so hard.

"Kendall, Calm down." Carlos said, rubbing his upper back.

"I-I-I C-C-C-Cant." Kendall gasped.

"Yes you can, just breath. In and Out. Dont try to talk, just deep breaths." James told him from the floor, he sat next to Kendall on the couch and started rubbing Kendalls other shoulder. Kendall began to calm down slowly, he stopped his being hysterical after ten minutes, his breaths were coming out in pants but at least he was breathing, and he was weezing. Which scared Carlos and James, they didnt want there friend to be so worked over something. It took them almost a half an hour til he was breathing normally, but he was still weezing and some small tears still fell.

"Logans gonna break up with me." Kendall told them in a whisper.

"Why would you think that?" Carlos asked him, with a frown.

"He cant stand being with someone whos so bitchy, and someone he cant get along with." Kendall said, wipping at his cheeks hastially.

"But you and Logan do get along. You too have been best friends for two years and on top of that you've been dating for seven months." Jmes said, trying to make Kendall fell better with true facts.

"I'm not special to him." Kendall said even though he knew it was a lie.

"Yes you are. Your everything to him. He loves you." Carlos said. Everyone knew how much they couple loved each other. Even the fans saw it which was why they were okay with Logan and Kendall being together.

"I could get over it. Its not like we have a special connection." Kendall sobbed he was lying to himself, he was lying to his best friends, he was lying to his heart. It was such a huge lie James and Carlos actually glared at him.

"He took your virginity." James pointed out, Kendalls cheeks flushed and he squeked.

"How did you know that!" Kendall yelped, highly emmbaressed. No one was supposed to know that he had still been a virgin the whole time he was nineteen and the first couple of months of him being twenty. The only person who had known that was Logan.

"You just acted so innocent. And that day you were glowing and limping and you and Logan were over affectionate. And you clung to him all day." Carlos told them with a gentle smile on his face.

"I dont mean anything to him, no matter how much he means to me." Kendall muttered, as more small tears fell.

"You're the only person he's ever loved." Carlos said. Kendall looked surprised at this, but it just made the blonde go into fits of destressed crying, which alarmend Carlos and James.

"But then why are we fighting? What did I do wrong?" Kendall sobbed into his hands. Kendall would be the one to blame himself for something like this, he didnt think Logan could do anything wrong. Which was a lie. Logan had his mistakes, but Logan also did have alot of rights, just like any human did.

They all jumped when the door opened and then Logan walked threw the door, looking down at his phone.

"Hey James have you seen-" Logan began and then froze as he looked up at and saw a wheezing and whimpering Kendall. Logan stared at Kendall with wide eyes as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Whats wrong?" Logan said with eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing, Kendalls just...a little sad." James said, even thought all four of them knew damn well that Kendall wasnt only just a little bit sad. The depression and hurt was clear in all of Kendalls features. And it was even more clear to Logan why the blonde was sad.

"Can me and Kendall talk alone?" Logan asked James and Carlos, but mostly James because this was HIS dressing room and Logan knew he didnt have to right to just kick the younger brunette out.

"Sure." James said as he and Carlos got up, they both patted Kendalls back and then did the same to Logan before they left, closing the door behind them. Logan stood there awkwardly for a second, shifting his weight to foot to foot, before sitting next to Kendall on the couch, he didnt say a word as he pulled Kendalls curled up body to his him, sitting the blonde in his lap, wrapping his arms around Kendall, tucking the blondes head under his chin. Logan caressed the blondes cheek, he knew Kendall was upset because he and Kendall had been fighting so much.

He was upset to. He himself didnt even know why they were fighting, he didnt even know who had started it. He felt bad fo snapping at Kendall the last week and he didnt know why he was doing it, he just was.

Kendalls whole body was tense, and he wasnt holding the brunnette back, this made Logan sad, he didnt want his love to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered.

Kendalls whole body untensed and he curled into Logans body, snuggling into Logans leather jacket. He breathed in Logans sent, he smelled like fresh leather from his jacket, and then there was just the smell of Logan. Logans cool breath smelled like mint, and his body smelled so clean, just like soap. It was the most calming thing in the world to Kendall.

He kissed Logans adams apple tenderly.

"I'm sorry,too." Kendall whimpered back. Logans finger came and hucked under Kendalls chin, he lifted the blondes face and made the blonde look back at him, Kendalls green eyes were sad but they showed love. Logans brown eyes looked the same. Then Kendall asked a question that broke the olders heart.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Kendall whimpered, as fresh tears gathered in his eyes.

Logan cupped the soft porcelain face. He ran his thumb over Kendalls gentle pale pink lips, and looked into the eyes he loved so much they were usually so bright but were now missing there light.

"No,baby." Logan told him. He would never break up with Kendall, no matter how many fights they had, nothing could tare them apart. He would love Kendall forever no matter what. Kendall was his one true love, and he hated himself for snaping at him all week,and picking stupid fights that didnt mean anthing.

"But I thought that you hated being with people who you faugh with and that you couldnt-" Logan cut him off with a kiss. Kendall whimpered happily, and reached up ran his hands into hair, Logan had a tight grip on his waist and Kendall moanend softly at the contact.

Logan pulled away and rested there foreheads together.

"I will never break up with you." Logan said softly, kissing Kendalls forehead. Kendall sighed happily before looking up at Logan with big curious eyes.

"Why?" Kendall wanted to now, he needed to know the reason behind why Logan felt that way.

"I love you,baby. I love you more than I love anything." Logan promised Kendall looking deeply into Kendalls eyes.

Kendalls bottom lips juted out and Logan couldnt help but think how cute it was.

"More than leather?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said with a smile, Logan knew how much Kendall knew how much he loved leather. But he loved Kendall way more than any kind of leather.

"More than singing?" Kendall asked with big eyes.

"Yes." Logan told him.

"More than Texas and California put together?" Kendall asked, he knew how much Logan loved his home state, and the state he lived in now.

"More than every state put together." Logan whispered.

"More than the fans?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked at him very seriously as he said, "Yes." Kendall whispered.

Kendall sniffed, it finally got threw to him that Logan really did Love himmore than anything, and Kendall felt the need to tell him he felt the same.

"I love you more than anything too, LogieBear." Kendall told him.

Logan smiled and then kissed Kendall slowly and deeply, when they broke apart Logan whispered.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I dont know what my problem is, I'm sorry I made you cry." Logan said sounding tearful.

"I'm sory for snapping at you and being a botch." Kendall said kissing Logans throat.

"I love you,Logie." Kendall whispered.

"I love you too,Kenny." Logan whispered.

"More than anything?" Kendall checked.

"More than anything." Logan said.

Aww, this is the first story I've written since I changed my Pen name it was Lovesccares, now its Kendalls LogieBear. Anyways please review this and tell me what you thought, can you believe this is the fourth thing I've put on FF today? Anways please go answer my poll question and my other two stories I just started and read the story I wrote for Logies birthday, its super fluffy.

All my love,  
>Sarah XOXOXOXO<p>


End file.
